Blinded by the Light
Aiden had been on the couch with his parents Tadhg and Grace Cordelia when the attack happened. It startled everyone as the dark guild came in. When the Aiden saw the guild marks upon them, all he could remember was his first fight with Tojima against Strong Fist Daichi. When Aiden saw the guild marks he only had one thing on his mind, and that was to get his parents to safety on the lower levels. He hurried with some of the crowd, practically dragging his parents by the hands making sure they got to the lower levels as quickly as possible. Right when they got to the stairs, a crash was heard from above and something landed on Aiden. "Kneel before me, as I have come to claim your lives." A man with a staff in black armor said while standing on top of Aiden's body. A hand rose up from the ground and grabbed the mans arm just to pull him down into the ground. Aiden then rose up above the other mage and yelled to his parents, "Quick, get to the stairs! Now!" Aiden's parents rushed past him and towards the lower levels. The armored mage then stood up and faced Aiden at a distance. "You dare challenge, me? I am Osias Eckhart! You will regret the day you attacked me!" And as he said that, Osias fired a beam of light at Aiden's parents from his staff. Right before it hit Tadhg in the back it disappeared. Angering Osias even more. "Did you just go after my parents? Hahaha now you've done it. Hopefully you've said goodbye to your guild mates already because your not leaving here today." Aiden then leaped toward Osias with a fist full of rage aimed straight for his face. Right before the punch made contact, Osias suddenly vanished. "Come out you coward!" Aiden yelled to nothingness. Cackling could be heard all around Aiden when all of a sudden a chain, dozens of bullets made out of light came flying at Aiden. The first six struck Aiden as he was disoriented going through his arms, legs and some of his chest. The rest, Aiden tried his best to disassemble and dodge. More cackling could be heard as Aiden was clueless as to where Osias was. A flash of light then came out of nowhere nearly blinding Aiden. As he covered his eyes he faintly saw Osias coming at him with his staff ready for a fight. Aiden struggled to block the staff hits with one arm covering his eyes and the other used for defense. It felt like his arm was cracking from so many blows. Osias then retreated and went invisible again. Once Aiden could finally see again, yet with hazy vision, he got into a battle stance. There's no way that I can track him when he goes invisible, especially while inside like this. Aiden thought to himself. The light bullet wounds had actually taken more out of him than he thought. He struggled to keep his stance. Then, a brilliant idea came to his mind. Out from his pocket he pulled out a whistle. Osias watched, invisible, as Aiden blew the whistle. No sound came out and Osias started to cackle once more. "Foolish kid, you cannot defeat me with the blow of a whistle!" Now it was Aiden's turn to laugh, "Well duh, that whistle wasn't meant for you." A pounding could be heard from the distance. It grew louder and louder as it seemed to get closer. Osias started to worry when out from his side a great white tiger appeared narrowly missing him and running to Aiden's side. Aiden proceeded to climb on top of Fidelma as to ride her. Now, with Fidelma's sense of smell, Aiden could track wherever Osias was once she got a whiff of him. Fidelma also helped Aiden with positioning as it was hard for him to stand up already. "You're stupid tiger doesn't scare me! I am Osias Eckhart! S-Class Ma---" Right before he was finishing Fidelma, leaped to where the voice was coming from and scratched at nothing. Fidelma managed to paw through Osias' armor and draw a bit of blood. Osias ran away still invisible, angered by the interruption. "Why you!" He then prepared his staff for a Light Cannon attack. Fidelma bent down and sniffed the blood that had spilt. Her ears perked up and faced directly towards Osias. Fear shot through the Light Mage's body as a tiger eyed him down. He fired the light cannon anyway and a blast of Light Magic came hurdling towards Aiden and Fidelma. The pair ran straight back at the mass amount of magic coming towards them. Right as the pair was going to be obliterated by the blast, Aiden used his disassembly magic to jump through it and onto Osias once again. Aiden hopped off of Fidelma who seemed to be on top of nothing, that is until Aiden used his magic to make Osias appear. "Now it's my turn, and trust me I won't go 'light' on you." Aiden grabbed Osias by his collar and brought him close. He drew his fist back and started knocking teeth out of him. He threw Osias into the wall and threw crash grenades at him repeatedly until the dust cleared and Osias lay still. A gasp was heard by Aiden and he turned around to see his father with an angry look on his face. "Aiden!" Aiden then became very afraid. His father's face then turned into a smile. "He isn't very 'bright' for messing with you is he?" The father and son began to laugh. "Okay now remember to just clean up when you are done alright?" "Fine dad." Aiden said with glee to see his father safe. "Now get back downstairs, its not over yet." His father retreated back and Aiden walked over to Osias who was gasping for air at this point. "Please... spare me... I don't even like this guild.... Please... Don't kill me..." Osias managed to get out. "You coward. You should be prepared to die for your guild... I won't kill you." Aiden said as he turned away. "Thank you... Thank you..." Quietly, Osias reached for his staff and pointed it at Aiden. "Flash Cannon!" before anything came out of his staff, Aiden's point break attack had dropped down Osias into a crack, making him stuck and unable to move. "I said ''I ''wouldn't kill you. I'll keep that promise." He then whistled and motioned his hands at Fidelma. Fidelma crawled her way to Osias' body that was stuck in the ground. He began to struggle as a giant tiger came towards him. Just then, Fidelma pounced on Osias, or what was above ground. Screams were heard by others, but not to Aiden who seemed to be humming a song.